


How Can I Be Mad?

by dudelling



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudelling/pseuds/dudelling
Summary: Prompt: Lena may not be talking to kara cus she's mad but she sees the new suit and saves all the booty pics with the blessed pants on her desktop to stare at sometimes.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37
Collections: Supergirl Femslash Secret Santa 2019





	How Can I Be Mad?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [do_hickey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/do_hickey/gifts).



> i did the second prompt i hope that's okay i've had awful writers block but this finally happened so i hope you enjoy it :)

Lena had cried for this girl. She'd shed tear after tear after tear. And what had Kara done? Told her the truth. It made Lena even angrier than before in some twisted manner. She'd needed to be angry at Kara when Lex told her who she really was. She'd needed to be mad because how else could she protect herself? Protect herself from Kara, who would undoubtedly hurt her again, protect herself from her own feelings of sadness at the loss of her best friend, protect herself from getting weak in the knees at the sight of Kara in her new suit.

In truth, nothing could protect her from the latter. After Kara's confession, Lena's feelings were a total mess. She was still angry, but more than anything she was sad and confused. Any hope of denial had been shattered. Her numb state of shock had finally been broken by seeing Kara cry. More than anything she was confused. But the one feeling that was clear was the sensation that had washed over her when Kara had whipped off her glasses and that goddamn PANTSUIT had materialized. Holy crap. There was no debating what that had made Lena feel.

Lifted her head off her desk and groaned. What the hell was she supposed to do? If she was honest with herself, she didn't want to be mad anymore. But she couldn't face Kara again. Not yet.

-

Flying over National City, Kara paused over the towering frame of the L-Corp building. Like its CEO, L-Corp was beautiful in a strikingly modern way. It was like the building was begging her to enter (or maybe it was the thought of Lena that made Kara desperate to fly straight through the balcony doors) but she couldn't. She was on a mission scouting for the DEO. That ought to take top priority.

Kara knew that Lena was furious. Her face had said it all. Sure, she acted like everything was fine at the Pulitzer party, but there was pain in her eyes. Nothing was the same as it had been before, maybe it never would be. Somehow, Kara had the feeling that Lena had already known, but that was impossible. Either way, she didn't have time to think about it. She flew on.

"You need to talk to her, Kara."

Kara plonked down into a chair beside her sister. "What?"

Alex rolled her eyes. "Don't think I don't know why you took so long. You usually fly over the whole city in thirty seconds but it took you about ten minutes today. You're thinking about Lena."

For some reason, Kara blushed. "I was just tired."

"You don't get tired."

Alex wasn't fooled. She knew exactly what was going on with her sister and Lena. Still she let the conversation end there. She'd let them figure it out on their own.

-

Sam frowned. As happy as she was that she'd be working with Lena again, it was very out of the blue. There was still work to do where she was and Lena calling her back to National City made no sense. Sam was worried about her. Although Lena would never admit it, they both knew she wanted Sam as a friend rather than an employee.

As soon as the taxi pulled up, Sam looked for her friend. The CEO was nowhere to be seen, probably holed up working in her office. Sam made her way to the top floor and knocked on the door of Lena's office. There was no response. She tried the handle and found that the door was unlocked. She'd expected to find Lena at her desk staring at her computer working relentlessly, like she usually was at this time on a Thursday,

She was wrong.

Lena was sat at her desk, but she definitely wasn't working. When she heard the door she looked up sharply, red faced, and hastily dropped her phone on the desk.

"Sam!"

"Um..hi. What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"What's on your phone?"

"Nothing."

Sam's questions weren't getting her anywhere. She lunged at the desk and grabbed her friend's phone. Lena shrieked. Taken by surprise, she'd been powerless to defend her phone from the attack. Sam burst into laughter.

"Lena what the hell is this? Are you reading fanfiction?"

Lena looked like she was about to cry out of embarrassment.

"Oh my God...is this about Supergirl? Lena you gay little-,"

"Shut up before I fire you."

Sam couldn't contain her laughter. "I can't believe you have a crush on Supergirl."

"I don't!"

Sam grinned as she swiped through Lena's phone. "Your camera roll begs to differ."

"SAM!"

So the incriminating fanfiction wasn't enough embarrassment then, Lena thought, Sam had to find her photo album too. Great. She wanted to explain everything, about Kara and Supergirl and how mad Lena was that she'd lied to her and how angry she was that all she wanted was to-

"What do you need all these pictures of her for Lena?"

Sam smirked. Lena turned even redder. "Stop teasing me and be helpful will you."

"Helpful with what?"

Lena sighed, "It's been quite a week."

"Shit, Lena. I'm not surprised you're a mess."

"Hey!"

Lena had filled Sam in on everything, she knew she could be trusted and she needed someone to talk to. Since that couldn't be Kara anymore, she was thankful for Sam.

"I think you should talk to her, Lee. You know I've always thought Kara had a thing for you."

"But that's just it Sam. I'm so mad."

Sam hugged her friend. Lena was crying again. 

"I think she was trying to protect you. And she was honest with you in the end. It's Kara- you know she cares about you."

"You think I should let go of my anger, don't you?"

Sam brushed a hair out of Lena's face, "You know what would make you happiest."

-

Kara nearly had a heart attack when her phone lit up with a message from Lena. Things had been tense, at best, between them ever since the Pulitzer party. Kara had barely spoken to Lena and when she had there'd been a definite awkwardness thinly masked by politeness. Something else, too, that Kara couldn't quite put her finger on. Lena was embarrassed around her, it seemed, but that made no sense. It was Kara who had messed up, she should be embarrassed, not Lena. And now Lena had invited her over to grab takeout and watch a movie. It was the sort of thing they'd have done before everything came out. It was too good to be true.

"Kara!"

Nia had been calling her name.

"Stop staring at your phone, your article is due in half an hour and you've written nothing! Miss Rohas will have your head!"

"Shit," Kara muttered, "you're right."

"Who was the message from anyway?"

Kara turned off her phone and turned to her computer, "Oh, just Lena," she said casually.

Nia's eyes went wide, as did her grin.

"Lena, huh, I thought you two were going through a rough patch," she leaned closer, "you know...trouble in paradise."

Kara frowned, "Me too...she's invited me over tonight to watch a movie so I guess she's forgiven me."

She didn't sound convinced.

Nia had to laugh. Of course it wouldn't occur to Kara what Lena actually wanted. "Yeah, 'watch a movie'...That's definitely what she wants."

Kara's puzzled frown intensified, "What do you mean?"

Nia laughed again, "Oh you're too innocent, Kara. Never mind, just get to work on that article and text back your bae."

Oblivious and confused as ever, Kara went back to work.

-

Kara clutched the Big Belly Burger bag so hard her knuckles might've gone white if it weren't for her Kryptonian DNA. She needed a minute to collect herself before knocking on the apartment door. Lena answered. She smiled when she saw Kara, but it was a soft, sad smile. In fact, everything about her manner was that way: vulnerable, broken, sad. Kara's heart broke a little. This wasn't the formidable CEO that she knew. Despite the circumstances, Kara couldn't help but notice how beautiful Lena was even without her strong facade.

"Hi."

"Hi. Come in, Kara."

A speaker on the counter was playing a gentle song that Kara didn't recognize. It seemed to fill the room with a romantic air and Kara found herself wanting to drop the food on the counter, sweep Lena into her arms and slow dance with her in the middle of the floor. 

"Sorry about the music," Lena said, moving to turn it off, "it helps me concentrate."

Kara saw Lena's laptop by the speaker and figured she must have been working before Kara arrived.

"No, I like it."

Lena smiled again, but this time it was a happy smile. It was the kind of smile Lena used to give her before.There was something about it-

All at once, Kara realized what everyone else already knew. That smile. That look in Lena's eyes. It was love. Everything came crashing back to Kara at once.

"Kara, are you alright? You seem upset-"

"I'm so sorry, Lena," she burst out, "I know that you're still mad at me and you're pretending everything's fine when it's not. I know you've been avoiding me which is why I was so nervous to come here and honestly I was avoiding you too, I can't see you without knowing how much I hurt you and it kills me because-"

Both women were crying.

"Kara slow down, it's okay," Lena moved to hug Kara but Kara stepped away.

"No, it's not. It kills me because," she paused.

"Go on," Lena said softly.

"Because I love you. Lena, I'm in love with you."

Kara could hear Lena's heartbeat go through the roof. Then Lena kissed her.

It was everything Kara hadn't even known she'd wanted.

"Your butt looks amazing in your new suit," Lena whispered as soon as the kiss was over, "...and I love you too, Kara Danvers."

**Author's Note:**

> it sorta turned a bit angsty i'm sorry but it had a happy ending at least  
> Happy Christmas!


End file.
